


My Shining Star

by TheSensationOfBeingAlive



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, I don’t like giving away plot in a story, I will add more tags as the story progresses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pinning Levi, Sad with a Happy Ending, overprotective eren, slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSensationOfBeingAlive/pseuds/TheSensationOfBeingAlive
Summary: Levi and Eren are in love. So much so that they are willing to do absolutely anything for one another. Levi is an Aerospace Engineer working at NASA while Eren is trying to juggle his life in marketing. They both are still young and Adventurous, trying to make the most out of their busy lives. There’s just one thing Levi has wanted to do, to reach the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something of the sort. Of course some mistakes will be evident. I would definitely love to go back and fix them and have the guidance to become the best that I can be. That being said I love AoT and the characters and wanted to write something of my own. Hope you enjoy!

“If you were a star, which one would you be?” Levi paused for a moment, pondering. With one hand blocking out the blinding sunlight looking aimlessly up into the sky. “I would be the sun.”   
~~~  
Eren awoke, the sunlight reaching his eyes. Glazing over his nicely tanned skin he started to stir. Outside perched on the tree a Robin stayed upon the sill to sing a happy mourn. Glancing over his shoulder feeling the warmth radiating off of the raven. 

Of course Eren didn’t want to wake up Levi sleeping so peacefully in his stilled sleep. Trying to coax him awake to no avail. Eren yanked the curtains open, the suns rays overflowing into the now lightly lit room. Levi groaned “in a minute.” rubbing at his eyes drowsily and yawning. Eren breathed a sigh “We’re both going to be late for work y’know.” Suddenly alarming him, Levi shifted under the sheets, stretching briefly before rolling over. The smaller man looked up to see the taller brunette hovering over him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and murmuring into his ear “I’ll go make us some breakfast before we leave.” Levi nodded in appreciation and went off to go shower. 

Sluggishly making his way to the shower he could already smell the bacon sizzling on the pan along with the trailing spell of burning toast. Levi shook his head and let the cool water over his head calm his head for the upcoming project he is working on over at NASA. With a doctoral degree Levi landed his dream job recently working as an aerospace engineer. 

Astronomy and space fascinated Levi, learning about the universe and stars. Looking at the sky that glimmered at night. Light years and light years away with stars of our own similar kind. The thrill and thought of us being the only ones out in this vast space called the universe intrigued Levi. So he sought out a career that he knew he’d enjoy and love, something which was hard to come by these days. Graduating at twenty-six at Utgard University and with enough credentials he ended up landing the job a year later. 

Meeting Eren was another story. At a staggering 6 ft. he hovered over the 5’3 man almost towering over the raven. The difference was noticeable especially when the two were only two years apart in age. 

Eren followed the path of Marketing, along with getting his bachelors degree. Working with a company that is dear to his mother and father. A certain clock company. Which doesn’t seem like much to brag about although this certain type of watch has been passed down in Eren’s Family from generation to generation. Eren even kept the old grandfather clock his grandparents decided to give him. 

The ancient clock ticked away in their living room at Levi’s dismay. He had been advocating Eren to at least sell the 8-foot high oversized Victorian. Claiming that it did not suit the comfortable and cozy house, only leaving an eerie feeling and creeping the smaller man out. On some days when Levi sat down and read his books during the times the taller man was away. Eren would decide to have some fun and tease the raven, too focused on the book, the ticking of the old clock would make him invisible. Slipping past the front door unnoticed and slowly crawling towards the older man hiding along the couch and coming from behind and pouncing on top of him with a loud holler. 

With a THUD the brunette would always end up landing on the hardwood floor and scratching at the ache in his head. Evidently Levi smacked him in the head with the book looking down at Eren with a hard earned scowl. 

Eren had just finished making a mug of coffee for himself and Levi a hot cup of black tea when he heard the light thud of footsteps. Dressed neatly Levi worse a black suit, sharp-looking especially because he was attending a meeting on who was being assigned to what for the upcoming projects. Still dressed formally it fit well, it made him look very handsome, and when he smiled, which was a rarity around others except Eren. people would not be able to look the other way. 

Even though the occurrence of seeing Levi like this was of the norm it still caused a reaction from the brunette who pushed back in his chair and took a frantic sip of his coffee which was still boiling hot. “Morning” The raven said calmly. “Good morning to you to” an uneasy chuckle blurted out from the taller man. “What? You see something you like?” The raven said with a quick smirk. If only Eren could tell Levi how beautiful he really was, his sharp and thin face along with those lips.. along with the most defined abs Eren has ever seen on a man with that stature. Levi was very skinny and thin, and although it didn’t look like it when the clothing he had on he rocked a six-pack with just enough muscle in his arms and legs. He even sported think black framed glasses although he protested that he didn’t need them.

“Where are your glasses?” Eren said bluntly. “I told you I don’t need those things to see, they are only a nuisance.”   
“Having 20/20 vision doesn’t mean you can see well.” Eren challenged. “I catch you squinting at your phone close up from time to time, don’t get me wrong you look really cute trying to look up at your screen but-“ Levi shifted in his chair and huffed a sigh “Okay fine, I’ll wear them only for you today, Brat.” 

As basic as breakfasts can get today which was a serving of bacon and eggs on the side with burnt buttered toast. “I think you’re the one who needs glasses” Levi said teasingly. The brunette looked up to Levi looking past the lenses to greet his stormy gaze “why would I need glasses?” Gazing down at the burning toast and dipping his glasses   
Far down enough to nuzzle atop the ravens nose “You clearly cannot read the dial on the toaster oven, it’s as hard as a hockey puck” Levi chuckled just barely. Still annoyed that he cannot enjoy his buttered toast. 

Eren scoffed with a sour look on his face suddenly turning pouty. “After all that work I did trying to get your eggs just the way you like them, hard but also soft enough for the yoke to gush out, did you not notice how perfect they are? Just the way you like them.” Still with a grim looking face. “O-oh So that’s why you burned the toast” said the raven smirking. Levi felt guilty for under-appreciating his lovers toast, deciding to rub his foot up and down Eren’s leg for comfort. 

Looking hastily up at the clock Levi realized they were running late. “Stop pouting like a baby and let’s go, you can make up for the burnt toast later.” Levi said smirking. 

They arrived at the metro right on time, although crowded. Not a single seat was left. They hopped on board, a huff of laughter sounding from Eren reaching the back of Levi’s neck to make the hairs stand. “You think this is funny? Burnt toast and not a single seat left for us” Levi scoffed. Holding on to his suit case in one hand and the other intertwined with Eren’s around the metal pole with the other. Nuzzling closer to to Eren, Levi lay his head upon the taller man, that is, of course until they started to move. The unexpected jerk caused Levi to slip up, to stop himself from falling out of haste he grabbed Eren’s tie for support. More unexpected curses escaped his lips, Clearing his throat and opening his eyes it was clear as crystal that everyone has turned the attention to the two. Rolling his eyes and making eye contact with the other people aboard they immediately turned away from the ravens scowl which in turn seemed deadly at times. 

Levi immediately was in panic after looking up at the state Eren’s tie was in, apologizing frantically because both of them had important meetings to attend. Eren waved it off, cooing into the ravens ear letting him know that it’s alright. “Looks like you’re the one who needs to make it up to me later” Eren said smiling. “Although during the next stop we should get off quickly to fix my tie, my partners will probably be waiting and I don’t want to look like a mess in front of them, especially since we are shoulder to shoulder and have no room to fix it aboard.” Levi nodded in agreement and Eren playfully shoved his suitcase into Levi’s. “Watch it, we may be able to fix your tie but don’t think twice about ruining my suitcase” Levi exclaimed. 

They arrived at the next stop, both hastily rushing off as soon as possible. Luckily the metro had been stopped due to a detour from a train further ahead. Levi behind him, up on his toes trying to straighten Eren’s tie to the best of his ability. 

Eren's brow furrowed a little, glancing at Levi’s hands. “Where’s your suitcase?” Eren said sternly. Still there on the metro, grey eyes flickered suddenly in haste towards it. The smaller man weaved through in time to get back on but the doors made a ring and closed immediately, suddenly taking off. He watched the dumbfounded look on Eren’s face giving a weary wave goodbye for the time being. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, “you’ve got to be shitting me.”


	2. “What’s your name?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing about these characters, that being said I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Eren stood there with a look of disbelief and confusion about the situation that had just occurred. Watching the smaller man fade from view as the metro took off. Eren almost swore he could see Levi smacking his head against the metal pole he held onto which means he was probably Fuming with anger and disbelief. Considering the fact that most of the time he would forbid touching anything on the metro, due to how unsanitary it was he would always have Eren there to lean on. 

“Hah!” Eren chuckled out loud, weighing in his options. Which frankly he didn’t have any. He slumped back on the nearest bench steadily placing his suitcase beside him. As much as Eren wanted to call Levi they both were far from being close to one another. Eren wasn’t even in the vicinity to get cell service while underground. While sitting alone tugging at the strands of his hair panic had set in “what if I don’t make it to the meeting on time, what if Levi needs me and I’m not there, what if-“

“Hey is it alright I take a seat here?” An unfamiliar voice said. 

Eren looked up at the scrawny looking man “yes of course” he said blankly although he wondered if the man had just heard him muttering to himself. 

Plopping down beside him he said wearily “I take it something is bothering you.”

Yep. He definitely heard Him muttering to himself, probably thought he was insane. 

“I’m Daz by the way, I was supposed to be in about two hours ago” rubbing the sides of his temples, “I definitely lost my job this time.” 

Eren could sympathize with Daz considering the situation they both were in. “I’m Eren, looks like we’re in the same boat.” Although there was still a chance that he could make it, his meeting was one hour later than Levi’s. No point in mentioning to the man. 

Again the thought of Levi made Eren frantic, did he make it to his meeting? Is he alright? Did he miss his stop? At least he has his brief case right? Eren made a slight huff overwhelmed at the possibility’s. Overcome with thought, the position he was in now was quite similar to how he met Levi to begin with, laughing to himself recollecting the first time he met the stormy eyed man. 

“I’m sorry?” Daz said, brows raised in curiosity. 

Eren looked up and realized he was again thinking out loud, “Ah, I’m sorry.” Just the thought of Levi made him happy. “I was remembering the time where I was in a similar situation, how I met my future husband.” 

“We’ll go on then” Daz urged. “Mine train is the B train so we have plenty of time.”

Eren let out another chuckle. 

With Levi soon to be ending his college career and joining the workforce the brunette had already but graduated at this time, not having to go for another 3-4 grueling more years. 

Similar to how the day had started, with his burnt toast in hand, Eren was late. He had his first big meeting today. The job was presenting new ideas to sell the new watch brand that had came out recently to the public. Eren already sported the watch on his wrist. Part of the perks for working for the company. 

Fumbling with papers in hand, he all but stuffed them into his worn-out suit case. Just as he sprinted towards the door. The old rusty lock had snapped. All his papers and charts were once again scattered over cold wooden floor. 

Peeping his head out from the corner of the wall peering out towards the door “What’s all the Ruckus?” Armin Bellowed out. Dark circles beneath his eyes masking his usually bright self. 

Squinting to make out an appearance Armin grumbled “Oh it’s you Eren, what’re you still doing here? And what happened to your stuff? Hastily helping to pick up the missing pages, he went on. “I thought Marco decided to stop in earlier than expected. Good thing that’s not the case, I didn’t get to finish the first half of the report like I promised.” Letting out a tired sigh. 

Eren and Armin have been friends for as long as they could remember, since the beginning of their kindergarten days. It was as simple as a fellow classmate named Jean putting pink sticky bubblegum in Armin’s hair and the day ending with bruises on Eren’s knuckles and Jean crying out for his mom. 

Ever since then Eren and Armin have been an inseparable pair, helping one another if need be. Then moving in with the other was far from surprising considering how close the friendship and bond they both shared really was. It was Eren’s Idea, as he was getting bigger he realized just how small home really was, crowded at that too. Unbeknownst to Eren’s decision of moving out, Carla was more than supportive. Even His father Grisha bid him an understanding farewell coming to the realization that their little boy isn’t so little anymore. 

Always keeping in touch, the two got their own place and it was a comfortable and much needed move. 

Armin decided to go into the scientific field, not having a clear goal in mind he knew he wanted to be a biomedical engineer. Always having the knack to help people in need and making new discoveries, Armin knew he was following the right path for himself and for possibly the future of mankind, or so he hoped. 

After quickly helping Eren sort through the scattered papers he ran into his room. In hand he had a new backpack which he then littered their living room floor filling of the belongings once inside. “Here, use this for now” Armin resolved, holding the new backpack to the taller man. 

Eren raised an eyebrow with a confused “What?” Soon after. “You want me to take your brand new backpack, are you sure?” 

The short blond waved him off, hastily helping Eren out grabbing his things and stuffing them inside. “We’re both short on time, besides this isn’t my backpack it’s Jean’s.” Armin snorted out. “He’s going to throw a fit if he finds out so please try bringing it back it once piece.” 

Giving him A reassuring Nod and heading out the door, mentally reminding himself to make it up to him in the future. 

The day certainly could’ve started better for the man but at least the sun was shining brightly overhead, giving Eren the least bit of clarity.

Riding the metro back into the city was probably the easiest task so far for the brunette. The train made a screeching stop. Opening the silver doors and having the intercom remind Eren of his destination. He swiftly moved through the crowds up and and out of the underground, taking the overly crowded escalator to the top. 

This is when Eren’s nerves had finally grasped a hold of him, holding the brunette in place. Looking up at the sleek skinny building overhead and coming to terms with his reality. He stepped inside and headed for his floor. 

The elevator ride up was harder of a task then Eren could have imagined, during the time of each passing floor he could feel a knot pulling at his stomach. He tried reassuring himself, what’s there to worry about? The brunette has done this plenty of times before with open arms, not once getting this worked up for something to this extent. Then again, previous times before he was only observing, this was the real deal. Presenting himself to others and showing that he was a capable, independent, individual. Reminding himself with all the great tasks and feats he has accomplished. He felt courage rise within him almost an overflowing amount. 

With all the confidence in the world the tall brunette strolled into the office brazen-faced unfazed at everyone sitting down gathered around the round table and glaring up at the board waiting for the next presentation. 

What a strange group of people Eren thought, looking down at the crowd of people patiently waiting for him to set himself up. 

Startled by the informal greeting from the woman in the back whose hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and almost looked as if she was wearing googles suddenly blurted “Knock your socks off, kid!” 

“Tch” the smaller man beside her muttered, elbowing her in the side. “Don’t warm up this presumptuous bastard Hange, did you see that cocky look on his face when he walked in?” He all but huffed loud enough or only Hange’s ears.

The tall blonde beside him chided in “Everyone gets their chance, besides you’re going up there next Levi.” Erwin said with a grin. 

Hange snorted hearing Erwin’s remark towards Levi, the raven slouched back into his chair and flared up at the brunette waiting. Giving him a scowl. 

The chief of Engineer at NASA was sitting alongside at the table. Choosing the top 7 of their soon to be graduates who applied for the program, the three friends managed to make top three in their class. Erwin had the best marks with Levi close behind him in second and Hange trailing Levi in third. All seven students were given the task to elaborate on whether they should continue to work on the Hubble space telescope, further enhancing it with the limited amount of funds they had. The second option was to propose the idea of creating a new telescope that could further advance and propel mankind and technology into the future (within the limited budget range) Everyone present had their own mock up ideas in hand. Everyone except Eren. 

The raven could tell that there was something off-putting about the man, like he didn’t belong. Hence his concerned frustration. 

With their notes in hands everyone was prepared to write down the mans idea, that is until he opened his mouth. 

Probably the hardest part of all was watching the tall brunette go on, talking about Pie charts and percentages. Everyone sitting there looked absolutely dumbfounded. To watch the man hum along and go through his notes as fluent as possible on how he was going to sell the next high end watch.

A. Watch. 

Was this seriously happening right now? 

Erwin wrinkled up in on his self, rubbing the temples of his head in disbelief. 

Hange had covered her face with her hands, leaving a small enough crack to see the brunettes reaction when he comes off his immediate high. 

Almost half way through it Eren finally decided to look up, happy enough with his efforts, waiting for the applause of approval. Instead he got glares that he has never seen before once in his entire life. Eren froze, his nostrils flared and teal eyes widened. Unexpectedly blurting out “what?” 

“That’s it.” The small raven pushed off the table with two hands from his seat, his vision tinted red with frustration, trudging over to the brunette and grabbing him by the ear, dragging him out of the room. 

The shock Levi had experienced quickly was replaced by rapid thought.

Sparing this man from further shame it was the only outright justified action he could think of. 

Grey Eyes snapped up locking onto the mans teal orbs. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the threat of another ongoing headache. Glaring up at the taller man the raven bluntly said “What’re you an idiot or something? Everyone in that room is here to showcase themselves to get an actual job in front of the higher ups and you’re here trying to sell watches, is this some kind of joke?” 

Eren stood there, loss for words absolutely stunned. 

His breath hitching, the raven could see how startled the man really was, realizing that this was no joke. Actually feeling sympathy for him the raven gestured him to sit down on the nearby bench. 

The brunette still dazed, trying to fathom how he could screw up so bad. 

Sensing that the teal-orbed brunette couldn’t handle a sentence long conversation the smaller man simply said “What is your name?” 

“Eren.”


End file.
